Homo homini lupus est
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Snape und Lupin haben eine alte Geschichte zu klären... ACHTUNG: Enthält einen Hauch von Slash!


**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Charaktere und Orte alle J.K.Rowling, Warner

und wer sonst noch so daran verdient. (Ich natürlich nicht!)

Nur der Brief, der gehört ganz alleine mir und meiner Muse!  
Doch das Schachspiel, das musste ich mir borgen.

Ein herzlicher Dank gilt meinen beiden Betas:

- Ninjasan, die trotz ihrer vielen vielen Arbeit mein Geschreibsel mit Warpgeschwindigkeit bearbeitet hat und

- Lapislazuli, die sich freudig „geopfert" hat, um mir ein erstes Feedback zu geben.

**Homo homini lupus**** est**

Von Mr.Spock

An einem beliebigen Herbstabend irgendwo in England. Ein einzelner Mann wanderte suchend durch die Straßen. Sein abgetragener Umhang war des Öfteren geflickt, in sein braunes Haar mischten sich graue Strähnen und sein im Grunde noch recht junges Gesicht wies tiefe Falten auf. In einer vornehmeren Gegend wäre er wohl aufgefallen, aber hier verschmolz er fast mit seinem Umfeld. Die Umgebung atmete eine gewisse Schäbigkeit aus, Verfall lag in der Luft, so intensiv, dass er es fast schmecken konnte. Der nahe Fluss verbreitete einen fauligen Geruch. Sein Umfeld deprimierte ihn und er fragte sich, wie jemand freiwillig in dieser Düsternis leben konnte.

Schließlich erreichte er eine schmale Gasse, seine Schritte hallten laut auf dem unebenen Kopfsteinpflaster. Zielsicher steuerte er auf das letzte Haus zu. Er verharrte einen Moment vor der Tür, schien zu zaudern, ob er wirklich klopfen sollte oder doch lieber nicht. Endlich bewegte er die Hand und pochte auf das verwitterte dunkle Holz. Es hallte dumpf durch die düstere Stille. Er atmete die faulige Luft ein und fragte sich, ob sein Klopfen von jemandem gehört worden war. Er hob die Hand, um sich erneut bemerkbar zu machen, als die Tür mit einem leisen Knarren geöffnet wurde. Er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf eine dunkle Silhouette, dann wurde er von einem mitternachtsschwarzen Augenpaar buchstäblich festgenagelt. Eine ihm wohlbekannte kühle Stimme schien ihn zu bannen:

„Lupin. Was führt Sie hierher?" Der Angesprochene neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das drinnen besprechen könnten. Das heißt, wenn du mich überhaupt hereinlässt, Severus?"

Die Tür schwang zurück und mit einem sparsamen Nicken wurde Lupin hereingebeten. Sein Gastgeber führte ihn in ein winziges Wohnzimmer. Dessen Ausstattung trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Lupins Stimmung zu heben. Die Wände waren zur Gänze mit Büchern bedeckt, zumeist in altes dunkles Leder gebunden und gaben dem Raum etwas erdrückendes, schienen auch den kläglichen Rest Tageslicht zu schlucken. Snape wies ihn mit einer Handbewegung an, auf dem abgeschabten Sofa Platz zu nehmen und ließ sich selbst in einen Sessel nieder, der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Ein wackeliger Tisch und eine alte Öllampe vervollständigten die Einrichtung. Das ganze Wohnzimmer strahlte eine Aura der Vernachlässigung und Gleichgültigkeit aus, obwohl Lupin bemerkte, dass die vielen Bücher staubfrei und penibelst nach Themengebieten geordnet waren.

„Anscheinend gibst du immer noch das meiste Geld für Bücher aus." Snape hob eine Augenbraue und entgegnete:

„Wissen ist niemals zu kostbar. Also, Lupin, was führt Sie hierher?"

Lupin rutschte unbehaglich auf dem unbequemen Sofa hin und her.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo ich anfangen soll, Severus."

Er warf einen Blick auf das bleiche, von glattem schwarzem Haar umrahmte Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Dieser lehnte sich mit undurchdringlicher Miene wieder zurück, die langen schlanken Hände entspannt auf den Sessellehnen.

„Ich würde sagen, logischerweise sollten Sie mit dem Anfang beginnen", ließ die seidenweiche Stimme sich träge vernehmen.

„Tja, mit dem Anfang. Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht, was?" Lupin versuchte ein Lächeln, es misslang gründlich.

„Der Anfang. Das liegt nun schon fast dreißig Jahre zurück. Wenn du so viel Zeit hast?" Ein boshaftes Lächeln zuckte kurz um Snapes Mundwinkel.

„Arbeitslose haben viel Zeit – zuviel, wie Sie sicher selbst wissen."

Der Hieb saß, stellte er zufrieden fest, Lupin war tatsächlich kaum merklich zusammengezuckt.

„Ja, als notorischer Todesser und berüchtigter Mörder ist es schwer, eine Anstellung zu finden. Aber als ebenso berüchtigter Werwolf dürfte es auch nicht leichter sein. Habe ich recht?" Die kalten schwarzen Augen hefteten sich auf Lupins Gesicht und registrierten befriedigt das kurze Flackern in seinen braunen Augen.

„Also, Sie wollten etwas mit mir besprechen. Eine Geschichte, die dreißig Jahre zurückreicht. Ich muss gestehen, Sie haben mein Interesse geweckt."

Mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er zwei Gläser und eine Weinflasche erscheinen, die sich kurz in der Luft drehten und mit einem dumpfen Pochen auf dem Tisch landeten. Snape beugte sich vor und füllte die Gläser.

„Ist nicht der beste Jahrgang, aber immerhin annehmbar." Er reichte Lupin eines der Gläser.

„Danke", murmelte der und fingerte nervös daran herum. Er fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, einfach so hier aufzukreuzen und in alten, längst vergangenen Geschichten herumzukramen. Mit einem leichten Seufzer stellte er sein unberührtes Glas wieder auf den Tisch und sah Snape ins Gesicht. Sein Blick suchte die dunklen Augen Snapes und schließlich sprach er aus, weswegen er gekommen war:

„Severus, ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten."

Er beobachtete Snape aufmerksam, konnte aber keine Reaktion aus dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht herauslesen. Seine Miene blieb unergründlich, nur seine Stimme verriet leisen Spott:

„Wofür denn genau? Meines Erachtens gäbe es da einige – Vorfälle, die eine Entschuldigung erfordert hätten."

„Ich meine einen ganz speziellen – ähm – Vorfall, Severus." Lupins Stimme klang angespannt. „Du weißt schon, damals, als wir bei Slughorn nachsitzen mussten." Fast schon ängstlich beobachtete er, wie sich Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte und er – mehr noch als sonst – pure Ablehnung ausstrahlte. Sein Zorn wurde fast greifbar und traf Lupin wie ein elektrischer Stoß. Dennoch fuhr er fort:

„Du erinnerst dich also?" Snape erlaubte sich ein höhnisches Grinsen:

„Wie könnte ich diese – dramatische Vorstellung von Ihnen vergessen haben." Er nippte an seinem Wein, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich, diese Ereignisse hatten sich tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm der Raum, als Bilder in seinem Geist erwachten, Erinnerungen, die er sorgsam verschlossen hatte ….

oooOooo

_Wie immer hatte er seinen Zaubertrank als erstes fertig. Zaubertränke war sein Glanzfach, obwohl er auch in den anderen Fächern mit guten Noten überzeugte. Er verkorkte gerade seine Probenflasche, um zu am Lehrerpult abzuliefern, als etwas Glitschiges seine Schläfe traf. Mit erzwungener Ruhe wischte er sich die Froschleber vom Gesicht und beschriftete sein Fläschchen. _

„_Hey, Snivellus! Bist du sicher, dass Slughorn dein Gekritzel lesen kann?"_

_James Potter lehnte sich lässig über seinen Tisch. Severus ignorierte ihn mit aus langer Übung geborenem Gleichmut. Eine weitere Froschleber traf seinen Hinterkopf. Genervt warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah Sirius Black zu ihm herüber feixen._

„_So ein bisschen mehr Schleim in deinen Haaren macht dir sicher nichts aus, Snivellus!" _

_Oh, wie er diesen Namen hasste. Und wie er James und Sirius hasste. Seit er vor sechs Jahren Hogwarts das erste Mal betreten hatte, machten ihm die beiden Gryffndor das Leben schwer, stets begleitet von dem schmächtigen Peter Pettigrew, der sich königlich auf seine Kosten amüsierte, und Remus Lupin, der ruhigste der vier Herumtreiber. Wenn er Remus alleine auf den Fluren begegnete, blieb er von bösen Streichen verschont, gelegentlich nickte er ihm sogar zu. War er hingegen mit seinen Freunden unterwegs, dann… _

_Anscheinend besaß Remus nicht genügend Mumm, um seinen Freunden Einhalt zu gebieten. _

_Severus nahm seine fertig beschriftete Flasche, um sie nach vorne zu tragen, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Irgendetwas hakte sich um seinen Fuß und er schlug der Länge nach zu Boden. Seine Flasche zerbrach und das schadenfrohe Gelächter der anderen Schüler hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Mit hochrotem Gesicht rappelte er sich wieder auf und bemerkte, wie Sirius Remus lachend auf die Schulter klopfte. _

„_Super, Remus! Hoffentlich hat Snivellus mit seiner Nase keinen Fettfleck auf den Boden gemacht. Nicht, dass noch jemand ausrutscht!" James grinste anzüglich und imitierte mit großem Elan Severus´ Sturz. Nur Remus starrte schweigend zu Boden. _

„_Na, komm schon, Remus! So eine kleine Fußangel kommt immer gut", krähte Pettigrew schadenfroh. Zornbebend zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab, bereit, die ganze verdammte Bande mit ein paar saftigen Flüchen zu belegen._

„_Was ist hier los?" Slughorn hatte sich endlich von seinen Lieblingsschülern losreißen können und baute sich nun wichtig zwischen ihnen auf. _

„_Mr. Snape, es ist absolut nicht erforderlich, Ihre Mitschüler mit dem Zauberstab zu bedrohen. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin."_

_Severus knirschte voll ohnmächtiger Wut mit den Zähnen, sagte aber nichts. „Professor Slughorn, ich habe zufällig gesehen, wie Remus Severus ein Bein gestellt hat." Lily Evans mischte sich nun ein und ignorierte die verärgerten Blicke von James und Sirius. _

„_Miss Evans? Ist das wahr?" _

„_Natürlich, Professor. Severus ist gestürzt und seine Probenflasche ist zerbrochen, er hat sich sogar daran verletzt!" _

_Sie deutete auf Severus´ Hand, an der sich tatsächlich ein garstiger Schnitt befand. Unwillkürlich ballte er sie zur Faust. Slughorn wandte sich nun an Remus. _

„_In diesem Fall, Mr. Lupin, ziehe ich Ihnen ebenfalls zwanzig Punkte ab. Sie beide", er deutete auf Severus und Remus, „Sie beide werden Nachsitzen müssen. Heute Abend, zwanzig Uhr, in meinem Büro. Und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie meinen Unterricht weiterhin auf so perfide Weise stören!"_

_oooOooo_

_Um kurz vor acht machte Severus sich auf den Weg zu Slughorns Büro. Die Strafarbeit störte ihn nicht weiter, er verbrachte seine Abende ohnehin immer damit, zu Lesen, zu Lernen oder damit, seine Notizen ordentlich zu Übertragen. Was ihn persönlich mehr störte, war zum einen Lupins Anwesenheit, und was ihn am allermeisten störte, war, dass Black und Potter wie üblich straflos davongekommen waren. Andererseits hatte er schon lange herausgefunden, dass sich Petzen nicht lohnte: Glauben würde ihm sowieso niemand und die anderen würden ihm das Leben dann erst recht zur Hölle machen. In diese Grübeleien vertieft, erreichte er schließlich sein Ziel. Lupin stand bereits vor der Tür. Er nickte Severus zu. Als Severus anklopfen wollte, fasste er ihn überraschend am Arm. _

„_Severus, ich wollte dir nur sagen…. Also, das heute morgen, das war ein Unfall. Ich hatte nicht vor, dir ein Bein zu stellen." _

_Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht. Einer der Gryffindors beehrte ihn mit etwas, das einer Entschuldigung verdammt nahe kam? Ungläubig starrte er ihn an. „Doch, wirklich! Das war ehrlich keine Absicht. Mir…. Mir war der Fuß eingeschlafen und ich hab mein Bein wohl in dem Moment ausgestreckt, als du vorbei wolltest." Remus lächelte verlegen und warf einen Blick auf Severus verbundene Hand. _

„_Tut´s noch weh?" _

„_Nein!" Severus verbarg die bandagierte Hand in seinem Umhang._

„_Sollen wir dann?" Er nickte und Lupin klopfte an._

_An diesem Abend mussten sie Slughorns Tränkezutaten überprüfen, neu beschriften und katalogisieren. Während sie arbeiteten, warf Remus ihm immer wieder einen Blick zu und lächelte ihn sogar manchmal an. Schließlich bemerkte er freundlich:_

„_Du hast eine sehr ordentliche Handschrift. Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Zutaten ansagen, die ich habe und du führst die Liste? Dann kann Slughorn sie wenigstens lesen."_

_Mit einem leisen Zögern stimmte Severus zu. Remus lächelte ihn freundlich an und begann, die frisch etikettierten Behältnisse wieder in die Regale zu räumen und sie Severus zu diktieren. Severus ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Remus eine wirklich sehr angenehme Stimme hatte und ein nettes offenes Lächeln. Irgendwann sah Remus ihn an und fragte mit eben diesem Lächeln: _

„_Hallo? Bist du noch da?" _

„_Hm? Ähm ja. Was war das letzte noch?" _

„_Corydalis bulbosa." Severus notierte das. _

„_Wofür braucht man das eigentlich", erkundigte sich Remus. _

„_In schwacher Dosierung verwendet man es in Heiltränken, als krampflösendes Mittel. Ist aber was für Könner, in einer zu hohen Dosierung ist es giftig." „Du kennst dich aber verdammt gut aus", bemerkte Remus anerkennend. _

_Severus Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, um dann die Arbeit zu verdoppeln. War er gerade gelobt worden? Von Lupin? Er konnte es nicht fassen. Anscheinend jagte an diesem Abend eine Überraschung die nächste. _

„_Du scheinst überhaupt sehr clever zu sein", fuhr Lupin dann fort. „Wie kommt es, dass man dich immer nur alleine sieht? Gibt es bei euch Slytherins niemanden, der deine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen weiß?" _

_Severus starrte ihn sprach- und fassungslos an. Das wurde ja immer schöner! „Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht auf die Füße treten." Verlegen senkte Remus den Blick. Zu Remus´ und auch seiner eigenen Überraschung beschloss Severus, die Frage zu beantworten. _

„_Ist schon okay." Er fixierte seine Liste und sagte leise: „Ich bin meistens allein und lese. Irgendwie passe ich nicht zu den anderen. Hab ich noch nie. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran." _

_Die Liste wurde ihm sanft aus den Händen genommen. Er hob den Blick und sah genau in Remus sanfte braune Augen. _

„_Das ist sehr schade", sagte er leise. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du viel zu bieten hast." Die braunen Augen musterten ihn voller Wärme. Remus hob die Hand und berührte sanft Severus Wange. Der blieb stocksteif stehen und getraute sich kaum zu atmen. Dann war dieser besondere Moment vorüber, und mit einem leisen Lächeln fragte Remus: _

„_Soll ich mir mal deine Hand ansehen? Ich bin ganz gut im Heilzaubern. Und du warst damit sicher nicht bei Madame Pomfrey." Severus nickte zögernd. Remus nahm seine Hand und wickelte sachte den Verband ab. Während er leise murmelnd komplizierte Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab machte, hatte Severus etwas Zeit, um in sich hineinzuhorchen. Was er dort fand, behagte ihm nicht sonderlich. Er begann zunehmend, sich in Remus Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen, er mochte es, wie er seine Hand hielt und er mochte auch sein sanftes Lächeln. Es gefiel ihm irgendwie, dass Remus sich für ihn interessierte, dass er ihn als menschliches Wesen wahrnahm und sogar seine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen wusste. Er ermahnte sich selbst, vorsichtig zu sein, er war zu oft enttäuscht worden._

„_So, fertig!" Remus Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. _

„_Jetzt müsste es doch viel besser sein."_

_Severus betrachtete seine Hand. Von dem langen tiefen Schnitt war nur noch eine blasse weiße Linie zu sehen und das dumpfe Pochen war verschwunden. Er streckte die Finger, ballte dann die Hand versuchsweise zur Faust. Kein Schmerz. _

„_Ja, viel besser." Er begegnete erneut Remus sanftem Blick. „Danke." _

„_Meine Oma war Heilerin, sie hat mir das beigebracht. Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir, wie es geht", bot Remus ihm an. „Vielleicht gleich morgen? James und Sirius haben in Hogsmeade eine Verabredung mit zwei Mädchen. Ich würde die beiden sowieso nur stören. Wir könnten uns im Verwandlungsraum treffen, gleich nach dem Frühstück. Was meinst du?" Severus wurde etwas schwindelig. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine Verabredung mit einem Mitschüler. Mühsam versuchte er, einen möglichst gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren und nickte dann. „Okay. Morgen. Schön." _

„_Gut." Remus reichte ihm die Liste. „Wir machen besser weiter. Bevor Slughorn uns beim Quatschen erwischt und wir noch mal nachsitzen müssen."_

_oooOooo_

_In dieser Nacht konnte Severus nicht schlafen. Morgen würde er sich mit Lupin treffen. Hoffentlich hatte er das ernst gemeint…. Er rief sich sein warmes Lächeln in Erinnerung, seine sanfte Berührung und fühlte ein komisches Kribbeln in seiner Magengrube. Ein ungewohntes, aber nicht unangenehmes Gefühl, wie er fand. _

_ooooOooo_

_Als er am nächsten Morgen dann endlich aufstehen konnte, zog er sich sorgfältiger an als üblich und wusch sogar sein Haar, was ihm einige spöttische Bemerkungen von Lucius Malfoy einbrachte. Severus quittierte dies nur mit einem Achselzucken und ging zum Frühstück. Unauffällig suchte er den Gryffindortisch nach Remus ab. Dieser fing seinen Blick auf und nickte ihm unmerklich zu. Um sein plötzliches Erröten zu verbergen, beschäftigte er sich intensiv mit seiner Kaffeetasse. Er frühstückte hastig und lungerte dann in der Eingangshalle herum. Schließlich sah er, wie Black und Potter das Schloss verließen, nicht ohne ihm noch einige spöttische Bemerkungen zuzurufen, und wie Remus sich unauffällig in Richtung der Klassenräume davonstahl. _

_Severus wartete eine Weile, um sicher zu gehen, dass Potter und Black nicht doch noch zurückkamen, dann folgte er Lupin. Vorsichtig steckte er seinen Kopf in den Verwandlungsraum. Remus saß dort auf einem der Tische und baumelte mit den langen Beinen. Seine Miene erhellte sich, als er Severus sah. „Na endlich! Ich hab schon gedacht, du kommst nicht mehr." _

_Severus drückte sich durch den Türspalt und lehnte sich unsicher an die Wand. _

„_Jetzt bin ich ja da." _

„_Schön. Sollen wir dann gleich anfangen?" _

_Severus nickte und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Remus wollte vom Tisch rutschen, verfing sich dabei aber irgendwie in seiner Robe und wäre Severus beinahe vor die Füße gefallen. Reflexartig fing er Remus auf und hielt ihn für einen Augenblick an sich gedrückt. Der enge Kontakt verwirrte ihn und hochrot im Gesicht ließ er Remus wieder los. Auch er war errötet. _

„_Danke." Mit einem unsicheren Lachen fügte er hinzu: _

„_Jetzt hast du dich um die Chance gebracht, den Zauber gegen Blutergüsse am lebenden Objekt zu testen." Severus grinste ebenso unsicher zurück. „Obwohl: Nach deinem Sturz gestern müsstest du doch welche haben, oder?" Severus nickte langsam. _

„_Zeig mal her." Er rührte sich nicht. _

„_Bitte." _

_Zögernd krempelte er sein Hosenbein hoch. _

„_Merlins Bart! Da bist du aber ganz schön draufgeknallt! Tut mir wirklich leid." Auf Severus Knie prangte ein riesiger Bluterguss, sein Schienbein war geschwollen und schillerte in allen Farben. Behutsam strich Remus mit den Fingerspitzen über das malträtierte Bein._

„_Warum bist du nicht in den Krankenflügel gegangen? Poppy hätte das in Sekundenschnelle geheilt." Severus zuckte nur mit den Achseln. _

„_Also gut. Dann pass mal auf!" Remus begann, ihm die diversen Heilzauber zu erklären und Severus meisterte sie überraschend schnell. _

„_Ich wusste doch, dass du einen hellen Kopf hast", lobte Remus, als Severus auch die allerletzte seiner Blessuren und ein paar Kratzer von Remus geheilt hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. _

„_Meine Güte! Ist gleich schon Zeit zum Mittagessen. Hast du Hunger?" _

„_Nee." _

„ _Ich auch nicht. Sollen wir uns vielleicht nach draußen an den See verziehen? Wir… Wir könnten dort Schach spielen", schlug Remus vor. _

_Severus nickte erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass ihr Treffen jetzt zu Ende und er wieder seiner Einsamkeit überlassen war. _

„_Wir treffen uns draußen, ja? Ich hol nur eben das Spiel." _

_Remus schlüpfte aus der Tür. Severus atmete tief durch. Das Kribbeln in seinem Magen wurde stärker. Severus beschloss, dass es sich dabei nur um Hunger handelte und um nichts anderes. _

„_Du kannst dich nicht in Remus verliebt haben", flüsterte er sich zu, „das geht nicht."_

_Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach draußen. Wie immer überhörte er geflissentlich die hämischen Zurufe der anderen und begab sich zu einer versteckten Stelle am Ufer._

_Den ganzen Nachmittag saßen sie zusammen am See, von einem dichten Gebüsch vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen. Sie spielten Schach und erstaunt stellte Severus fest, dass Remus ein ihm ebenbürtiger Gegner war. Schließlich unterhielten sie sich nur noch, über Gott und die Welt, die Schule, die Lehrer. Sie ließen die bloßen Füße in den See hängen und sahen dem Riesenkraken zu, der sich träge in der Sonne aalte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit führte Severus ein echtes Gespräch über echte Interessen. Es war der beste Nachmittag, den Severus je erlebt hatte. _

_Als es dann an der Zeit war, ins Schloss zurückzukehren, verspürte er ein tiefes Bedauern darüber, dass dieser wunderbare Nachmittag schon vorbei war. Gemeinsam packten sie sie Schachmenschen zurück in die Schachtel und standen auf. Severus wartete, bis Remus seine Schuhe wieder angezogen hatte und wollte ihm dann sein Spiel reichen. Doch anstatt das Spiel entgegenzunehmen, legte dieser es ab und ergriff seine Hände. Schweigend sah er ihm tief in die Augen und zog ihn an sich. Sanft küsste er Severus auf den Mund. Wie in Trance blieb er reglos stehen und spürte Remus weiche Lippen auf den seinen. _

_Als sie sich nach - wie es ihm schien - viel zu kurzer Zeit wieder voneinander lösten, gestand Remus lächelnd: _

„_Weißt du, das wollte ich schon den ganzen Nachmittag tun. Man sieht sich!" _

_Er hastete eilig davon und ließ den verwirrten Severus am Seeufer zurück. Völlig platt ließ er sich auf einem großen Stein nieder. Remus hatte ihn geküsst, ihn! Versonnen führte er seine Hand zum Mund und spürte diesem ungewohnten Gefühl nach. Und plötzlich verspürte er das unbändige Verlangen, laut zu Lachen. Ein so frohes und unbeschwertes Lachen, wie es jetzt aus ihm herausbrach, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt._

_Eigentlich noch nie, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war._

_oooOooo_

_Sie hatten beide das Bedürfnis, einander wieder zusehen und trafen sich, so oft es nur ging, aber immer im Geheimen. Auf eine unbestimmte Weise war Severus sogar dankbar dafür, er musste auch ohne diese Beziehung schon genügend Spott ertragen. Und er war sich sicher, was sein Vater von dieser Art Beziehung halten würde. Allein der Gedanke daran erfüllte ihn mit Schrecken, und dann wurde ihm übel vor Angst. Tobias Snape war nicht gerade für seine verständnisvolle Art bekannt. _

_Nein, Severus war froh, sich dieser Situation noch nicht stellen zu müssen. _

_Heimlich schrieben sie sich kleine Briefe, um ihre Treffen zu verabreden, und lange Briefe in den Zeiten dazwischen. Severus konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben, aber er war nun nicht mehr vollkommen alleine._

_Es gab nun endlich – endlich! – jemanden, der ihn liebte, so wie er war; es gab jemanden, der sich für ihn interessierte, für seine Gedanken und Gefühle. Plötzlich machte ihm das Leben Spaß. Sie schmiedeten Zukunftspläne, bauten Luftschlösser, malten sich aus, was sie beide nach der Schule tun würden und wie es wohl wäre, ein gemeinsames Leben zu führen._

_Severus war so glücklich wie nie zuvor._

_oooOooo_

_Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste. Im Nachhinein verfluchte Severus sich für seine Gutgläubigkeit. Remus verriet ihn._

_Sirius hatte einen von Severus Briefen in die Hände bekommen. Wie das geschehen konnte, erfuhr er nie. Und, mit diesem Brief konfrontiert, hatte Remus ihn verleugnet, ihn als liebeskranken Trottel hingestellt und so getan, als hätte er Severus nie geliebt und sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt. _

_Er beendete seine Beziehung zu Severus so endgültig und so gründlich, dass die Hälfte der Schüler es mitbekam. Es verbreitete sich eine grausam entstellte Variante der Wahrheit. Remus hatte es so gedreht, als ob er, Severus, ihm nachgelaufen wäre, ihn mit Briefen bombardiert hätte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, und er sich nur einen Spaß daraus gemacht hätte, um ihn vorzuführen. _

_Schließlich war Severus selbst so weit, dass er sich ernsthaft fragte, ob alles nur ei Scherz gewesen war. Wütend du enttäuscht hatte er eines Nachts Remus Briefe einen nach dem anderen verbrannt. Alle, bis auf einen. Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte er es nicht über sich, auch diesen speziellen Brief zu vernichten. Vielleicht, weil es für ihn der Beweis war, dass er sich nicht alles eingebildet hatte? Er wusste es nicht, aber sorgfältig rollte er ihn zusammen und versteckte ihn ganz unten in seinem Koffer._

_Seither hatte er ihn nie wieder gelesen. Und nie wieder, so schwor er sich, wollte er sich so verletzbar machen. _

_Er hatte begonnen, Remus zu hassen, weil er ihn verraten hatte. Er hatte ihn verletzt und der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben. Er hatte Sirius noch mehr gehasst, als je zuvor, weil er diesen Brief gefunden und ihm damit das Leben unerträglich gemacht hatte. Und er hatte einen immensen Hass auf Potter aufgebaut, weil dieser ihn nur zu deutlich hatte spüren lassen, dass er überhaupt kein Recht auf Remus Liebe, auf irgendjemandes Liebe hatte. Und dann ihr schlauer Plan, ihn zur Heulenden Hütte zu locken, angeblich, weil Remus dort auf ihn warten würde. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er ihnen geglaubt und wäre wohl auch hingegangen, nicht ahnend, dass er es mit einem Werwolf zu tun bekommen hätte. Doch James Potter hatte kalte Füße bekommen und den Plan verhindert. Mit seiner Feigheit hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet. Dafür hasste Severus ihn nun noch viel mehr…._

oooOooo

„Severus? Bist du noch da?" Lupin saß noch immer vor ihm auf dem schäbigen alten Sofa und sah ihn forschend an. Snape tauchte aus seinen Erinnerungen auf und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was ist", schnappte er.

„Du warst gerade ganz weit weg."

Und das nicht nur kurz, stellte er fest. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen. Er musste ewig hier gesessen und seinen Erinnerungen nachgehangen haben. Snape stellte sein Glas ab und fixierte Lupin mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Warum willst du dich ausgerechnet jetzt entschuldigen? Nach all den Jahren?"

„Nun, mit der Zeit kommt man ins Grübeln. Weißt du, James ist tot, Sirius ist tot. Der Teufel allein mag wissen, was aus Peter geworden ist. Es sind nur noch wir beide übrig, Severus. Nur du und ich. Und es erschien mir wichtig." Lupin trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Du hast das damals so verdammt ruhig aufgenommen. Fast schon gleichgültig. Und ich glaubte – oder vielmehr WOLLTE ich glauben, dass es dir wirklich nicht soviel ausmachte. Weil ich mich dann nicht ganz so schlecht gefühlt habe."

Lupin schwieg einen Moment, dann beugte er sich vor und suchte Snapes Blick im flackernden Schein der Lampe.

„Aber dann fing ich damals in Hogwarts an. Ich bekam die Stelle, die du gern gehabt hättest. Und ich habe gemerkt, wie verbittert du warst. Und ich wusste, dass deine Verbitterung nicht nur damit zusammenhängen konnte. Und ich habe gesehen, wie groß deine Wut und Enttäuschung noch immer war, nach all der Zeit. Du warst noch so sehr in dieser Geschichte verhaftet, dass du Sirius den Dementoren ausgeliefert hättest, ohne ihn auch nur anzuhören. Enttäuscht und auch rachsüchtig genug, um dich zu verplappern. Auszuplaudern, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Und du warst noch zornig genug, um dann bei Sirius Tod nur Genugtuung zu empfinden. Und das hat mich erschreckt, Severus. Weil es alles meine Schuld ist."

Snape öffnete den Mund, um etwas dazu zu sagen, doch Lupin winkte ab.

„Hör mich erst an. Dann kannst du mich immer noch hinauswerfen, wenn du magst." Snape nickte stumm.

„Ich habe dich verletzt. Ich habe dich verraten und ich habe dich enttäuscht. Ich habe dir das weggenommen, was dir am wertvollsten war: Deine Würde. Und dein Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Das weiß ich. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich das alles nicht ungeschehen machen kann. Aber du musst mir eines glauben, Severus. Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt. Jedes Wort, das ich dir geschrieben habe, habe ich auch genauso gemeint. Aber ich war feige, zu feige, dafür Einzustehen. Ich hatte Angst, auf die gleiche Art an den Pranger gestellt zu werden wie du. Und ich hatte Angst davor, dass irgendjemand anders herausfand, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, ein Monster. Was, wenn einer meiner Freunde das ausgeplaudert hätte? Ich hätte nicht in Hogwarts bleiben können. Keine andere Schule hätte mich angenommen. Aber die größte Angst hatte ich davor, dass du die Wahrheit herausfindest. Dass du herausfindest, was ich bin. Und dass du mich deswegen verlässt. Als Sirius deinen Brief fand, da… da sah ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als mich so zu verhalten, wie ich es tat. Und du musst mir glauben, dass ich von der irrsinnigen Idee, dich zur Heulenden Hütte zu locken, nichts gewusst habe."

Severus warf ein: „Das weiß ich. Ich habe es gehört, damals. Als Sirius aus Askaban floh."

„Und ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, Severus, ich bereue es, dich verraten zu haben. Ich bereue es an jedem einzelnen verdammten Tag." Lupins Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton. „Und jetzt sag´ etwas dazu, bitte."

„Tja, Remus. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du die Stirn hast, dieses Thema jemals wieder zu erwähnen. Und ich hätte auch nie erwartet, aus deiner Klappe eine Entschuldigung dafür zu hören, ganz zu schweigen von einer Erklärung."

Snape schwieg, er war sich Lupins Blick nur zu bewusst.

‚_Soll ich es noch einmal wagen, ihm zu vertrauen? Soll ich glauben, dass er es ernst meint? Ich möchte es zu gerne. Er kennt mich viel zu gut. Aber, vielleicht…. ‚ _

dachte Snape und straffte entschlossen die Schultern. Er fuhr fort, als habe sich die kleine Pause ganz natürlich ergeben.

„Du hast mich damals sehr verletzt und ich war, gelinde gesagt, stinksauer auf dich. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich dafür gehasst habe? Für das, was du mir angetan hast? Du hast mir etwas gegeben, was für andere selbstverständlich ist, Liebe. Du hast mir gezeigt, was es bedeutet, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Und dann hast du es mir wieder weggenommen, einfach so. Als sei Severus Snape es nicht wert, geliebt zu werden. Als wäre ich kein Mensch, mit Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten. Danach war die Einsamkeit noch viel schwerer zu ertragen….Vielleicht bin ich unter anderem auch deshalb zu den Todessern gegangen, zu Voldemort. Um genug Macht zu haben, um mich an allen zu rächen. Wenn ich schon nicht lieben durfte, dann durfte ich wenigstens hassen. Als Todesser habe ich gelernt, meinen Hass zu kultivieren. Aber irgendwann bemerkte ich dann, dass es nicht das war, was ich mir gewünscht hatte. Ich hatte keinen Spaß daran, zu töten, zu foltern, zu quälen, weil ich es am eigenen Leibe erlebt habe. Als Todesser war ich gefürchtet, aber einsamer als je zuvor. Ich war wieder der andere, der Außenseiter. Ich gehörte wieder nicht dazu, aber diesmal habe ich meinen Irrtum mit meiner Unschuld bezahlt, mit meinem Seelenfrieden. Um meine Taten zu sühnen, bot ich mich Dumbledore als Spion an, als Doppelagent. Nun saß ich endgültig zwischen allen Stühlen. Halb hier, halb dort, aber nirgends gehörte ich richtig dazu."

Snape beendete seinen Satz sehr leise, als befürchtete er, jemand könnte lauschen. „Severus, du machst es den meisten Menschen auch nicht gerade leicht, dich zu mögen. Deine kalte, herablassende, arrogante Art schüchtert die Menschen um dich herum ein und schreckt sie ab. Aber das ist es gerade, nicht wahr? Es kommt niemand nahe genug an dich heran, um dich wieder zu verletzen. Nur Dumbledore. Dumbledore stand dir nahe genug." Lupin schwieg.

„Und ihn musste ich töten", erwiderte Snape leise. „Sicher, sie haben mich freigesprochen, aber das ändert nichts an meiner Schuld. Es ändert nichts an meinem Schmerz."

Seine Stimme klang brüchig und zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren erschien er Lupin gealtert.

„Ich denke nur manchmal, dass sich das Risiko vielleicht gelohnt hätte. Jemandem zu trauen, meine ich." Snape warf nun alle Vorsicht über Bord.

„Vielleicht ja", stimmte Lupin ihm zu.

„Vielleicht wäre ich auch wieder hintergangen worden. Wie von dir!"

In seiner Stimme klang nur ein müder Hauch von Sarkasmus mit, der Lupin mehr traf, als beißender Spott es vermocht hätte.

„Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient." Lupin lächelte traurig.

„Allerdings." Snapes Stimme klang wieder etwas schärfer. Er nippte an seinem Wein und umkrampfte das Glas.

„Ich kann nicht einfach sagen: Ich vergebe dir. Dafür sitzen mein Schmerz und mein Zorn einfach zu tief. Aber ich danke dir für diese Gelegenheit – und deine Erklärung."

Snape stand auf, trat an seine Bücherregale und ließ suchend die Augen darüber schweifen. Schließlich zog er einen alten vergilbten Bogen Pergament hervor und warf ihn Lupin in den Schoß.

„Ich denke, für heute ist alles gesagt und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest."

Lupin ergriff das Pergament und erhob sich. Snape brachte ihn zur Tür und Lupin verließ das Haus. Bevor Snape die Tür hinter ihm zuknallte, schnappte er noch: „Falls du nichts Besseres vor hast, könnten wir am Freitag Abend Schach spielen." Lupin drehte sich um und grinste erleichtert.

„Ich komme um acht." Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss.

Lupin wanderte die Straße hinauf, bis er außer Sichtweite war, dann stellte er sich unter eine Straßenlaterne und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Er stellte fest, dass er diesen Brief kannte. Mit einem leisen Lächeln las er ihn: 

„_Lieber Severus!  
Jeder Trabant und jeder Satellitenkörper braucht einen Planeten, den er umkreisen kann und der ihn in seiner Umlaufbahn hält. Einen Planeten, der ihn auf Kurs hält, ihn aber nicht blockiert. Einen Planten, der sich mit ihm zusammen um die Sonne dreht und der nicht nur die helle schöne Seite sieht, sondern auch die dunkle, pockennarbige, die Seite mit den tiefen Kratern und dunklen Schluchten._

_Was wäre der Mond ohne die Erde?  
Ein ziellos umher irrender kalter Steinblock, ohne feste Richtung, schutzlos Ionenstürmen und Meteoritenschauern ausgeliefert, verloren in der unendlichen Weite des kalten schwarzen Weltalls. _

_Du bist für mich so ein Mond und auch Du brauchst einen Planeten, mit dem Du gefahrlos um die Sonne kreisen kannst._

_Ich bin nicht so groß wie der Saturn oder der Jupiter, eher kosmischer Zwerg wie der Merkur oder Pluto, aber vielleicht habe ich genügend Gravitationskraft, um einen kleinen Mond auf Kurs zu halten?  
Severus, mein Herz, willst Du mein Mond sein?_

_Dein Remus"_

Und darunter stand in Snapes ordentlicher kleiner Schrift:

„_Ich könnte mir keinen schöneren Planeten wünschen….._

_In Liebe, Dein Severus_!"

Sorgfältig faltete er den Brief wieder zusammen und verwahrte ihn sicher in seiner Tasche.

ENDE

„Der Mensch ist dem Menschen ein Wolf", sprich der Mensch ist der größte Feind des Menschen


End file.
